Getting Ready for Christmas
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: i know its a lil late, but heres a e/c christmas fic i forgot to post


Eric (Wednesday)

"Why me? I mean do I look like I can throw a X-mas party?"

"Max, clam down. Eric and I will help. Besides, as long as it isn't too complicated Ryan can help."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I laughed.

"My parties normally have a lot of drinking, and they don't normally include my boss."

"Look Maxine, just because Ryan's crippled, doesn't mean he can't help. I'll cook and Calleigh can shop."

"What's up guys?" asked Natalia as she walked in.

"Ryan's crippled, and I have to throw the annual X-mas party."

"Ouch"

"I know"

"I can help. I was going to throw a party, but it would've ended up on the same day as yours: but I still have all the stuff, if you want."

"Really?"

"Ya, decorations, plates, cutlery. I just don't have the food."

"Thank you sooo much," said Valera as she hugged Natalia.

"Calleigh and I could take care of the turkey, and dessert. Right Cal?" 'Please say yes. Please say yes.'

"Oh ya, sure!"

"I can make stuffing, and mashed potatoes, with my niece," said Ryan.

"Niece?"

"Ya, I'm taking care of her for a while my brother and his wife are going on their second honey moon."

"Cool. I can take care of the drinks and Natalia would you mind helping me decorate?"

"Sure Max."

"Great! Then it settled, Friday we will meet at my house with everything at 6:30, because the party is at 7:00.''

CALLEIGH (Thursday 8:00 AM)

Eric and I both had the next two days off to help get ready for Max's party. Personally, I was glad Eric suggested we work together.

"So what's first on the list?"

"A turkey."

"Make it two. There will be tons of people."

"How many pounds?"

"Might as well get two twenty pounders."

"That's heavy."

"I'll take the weight."

"WE also need lemons and oranges to baste the turkey."

"Got 'em"

"What about dessert?"

"That stuff is already at my house." I added.

"Score. We're done shopping."

"What about your Christmas presents?"

"For once, I already did it. You?"

"As usual, I'm done, except one person's gift."

"Who?"

"Yours. Now go wait in the car."

"Yes mother," he said jokingly. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Aw poor baby."

Now that Eric was gone, I could pick up his gift. I had got him the perfect gift. Now I just had to go pick it up.

ERIC (Calleigh's house)

"Put the turkey in the oven. And set the timer for one hour."

"It'll be done by then?"

"No. We have to baste it once every hour for seven hours, that's why I told you to bring your pj's."

"You did?" 'Seven hours with Calleigh, and then sleeping over!' YES!!'

"Yes. But in the mean time, we make cheesecake."

"How many?"

"Two"

CALLEIGH'S (3:00PM)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Time to baste."

"How many hours has it been?"

"Six, and after this one, we still get to make another," I said cheerfully.

"Oh my God!"

'Fourteen hours with Eric, and then he has to sleep here! God I'm helpless. I'm in love what can I do? With Eric! Out of all people... My best friend!'

"Cal"

"Can I give you your present now?"

"No! Later."

"Fine. Let's watch a movie."

"Okay. Can we watch Step Up.? It's my favorite."

"Sure, I've never seen it."

"What?!"

(4:00PM)

"Pull it out Eric!"

"Here. Where's the next one?"

"Here, I can't lift it!"

SLAM

"Finally"

"Not really, we have another seven hours."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's finish the movie."

"Sure."

"What movie next?"

"I dunno, my friend gave me Italian Job."

"The new one?"

"I think so."

"Yes!" said Eric as he slid it into the DVD player.

Some how I ended up clinging on to Eric- not that I was complaining. 'He smells good. He also feels good. Not to mention he looks good, great in fact. But he always does.'

ERIC

'Calleigh is holding me! And, my arm is around her! Could his night get any better?'

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ya! We get to baste, again." I said sarcastically

(11:00 PM)

"Only one more hour," I stated groggily.

"We could just sleep for an hour, wake up, baste and go to bed."

"What are the chances of us waking up once we're asleep?"

"Slim."

"Exactly, why don't we just watch TV in our pjs?"

"Well, me in an undershirt, and my pants."

"You sleep in your pants?"

"Calleigh, no matter how badly you want to, you can't see me in my boxers."

"Why? Eric, I've seen you in your boxers before. For God sakes, I've undressed you before."

"You have? When?" I saw the blood drain from his face.

"You were drunk. And you couldn't remember your address so you came here. No biggy."

"Oh."

"Don't flatter yourself Delko."

"Sorry, last time I heard that, I was chatting up an ex. I didn't remember her. And then she slapped me."

I laughed, as I walked towards my bedroom. 'Why didn't he want me to see him in his boxers? Maybe he was wearing briefs. That doesn't really make a difference. Okay it does. Maybe he had a boner? Why would he have an erection? Maybe he found those movies arousing. Step Up, maybe; Italian Job, I highly doubt; Kill Bill, maybe; and the news, I highly doubt- okay no,' I wondered as I changed.

ERIC

'Okay, only the shirt can come off, I might as well take off my undershirt, it's hot in here. No pants though, Calleigh'll be in her pajamas. That is too much, way too much.'

"Eric, can I come in?"

"Ya, sure"

ALL POV

'He's shirtless. Why is he shirtless? And undershirt less, not to mention' "Undershirt less?"

"I'm really hot."

"Um," 'Oh ya!'

"Temperature wise."

"Oh. You don't mind that I'm in a big shirt, and short shorts do you?"

"No." 'Hell no! You're extremely HOT! Oh God!'

"Great, Why the pants?"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing my underwear type with you."

"Briefs?"

"Boxer-Briefs, I didn't think I'd be stripping for you."

"Ah, I see. Not that I'm complaining."

"Really?" 'Is she flirting with me?'

"Oh ya," said Calleigh winking as she walked to the kitchen.

CALLEIGH

'I'm flirting way too much! It's not like he likes me, or anything. I'm his best friend for God sakes.' All of the sudden Eric rapped his arms around my waist. "Eric," I said as I turned around, to find his face mere centimeters from my face. I could feel his steady breath on my face. He rested his forehead on mine, and kissed my nose. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!' Alarm bells were going off in my head.

BEEP! BEEP!

The turkey! "Um, that's the turkey," I whispered.

"One last basting," he said before pulling out the turkey."

"Ya," I said quietly joining him.

Turning off the stove, we walked to the hallway. "Um, here are your blankets."

"Thanks."

"Do you wanna sleep with me?"

"What?!"

"In the bed. Not sexually. It'll be more comfortable than the couch."

"Sure."

ERIC

'I kissed her! I actually kissed her- on the nose though. But now she offered me her bed! Her bed! Could this get any better?' I thought as I climbed in.

"Do you want a pair of sweats? Instead of your jeans?"

"Um, sure thanks."

"They might be a lil' small, since they're my size."

"Ya," I said as she climbed in turning her back so I could change.

"How do I look?" I asked jokingly.

"Great," she said turning to face me, as I slid into the bed once more.

"Night Cal," I said pulling her in so I could kiss her head.

"G' night Eric," She said snuggling into my embrace, quickly falling asleep.

'Will I ever be able?' I wondered as I drifted to sleep.

CALLEIGH (10:00AM)

I woke-up in a strong embrace, but it felt familiar. 'Eric, I was sleeping on Eric. Oh God! What have I done? Wait... I'm fully dresses, good.' His smooth chest rising and falling to the tempo of his breath. I listened to his heartbeat. It was wonderful, waking up in his arms. Warm, comforting, and strong. When I was with Jake - both times, he wasn't there, in general, not just in the morning. Eric looked so peaceful, not a trace of sadness, or hatred. I shifted so I was resting my chin on his chest. Inhaling his intoxicating scent. Perfect, that's what this moment was, perfect. Just as I was about to kiss his chest, when his eyes started to flutter.' "Morning Sleeping Beauty," I said jokingly.

ERIC

"Hey beautiful." 'Did I just say that? Well she does look great, even if it's first thing in the morning.'

"Ha ha, cute," she said look down at my chest.

"But it's the truth," I said honestly. Unfortunately, I could see right down her shirt, and her thigh was between my legs. So I looked straight up

"We... um... have six and a half hours to get to Valera's what do you want to do?"

'Make love passionate love - to you.' "Um... I dunno, just lay here. I'm comfy." 'Except for 'Eric Jr.'

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Ya sure why not."

"Good," I said pulling her closer, tighter so I could smell her hair. I brushed stray hair behind her ear.

CALLEIGH

As he pushed the hair behind my ear, letting his thumb trace along my jaw, sending shivers down my spine. His eyes staring into mine, reading everything in me except my heart, and my feelings for him. I looked away, resting my cheek on the left side of his chest, raising my hand to rest on his right side. We fit together perfectly. Perfect, another moment. In my entire life I had never had this many 'perfect' moment in one week, no... months, no... years, no... forever; I had never had this many perfect moments. There was a few growing up. Like when mom and dad were both sober and not fighting.'

"What are you thinking about?"

"Perfect moments in my life."

"Am I in there somewhere?"

"Multiple times."

"Really? When?"

"Now, and a couple other times."

"I agree this moment is perfect," he's said planting a kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at him in confusion.

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

"Ya," I said as he started to doze off. "You don't even know the half of it," I said once he was asleep, kissing his bare chest. 'I LOVE YOU ERIC! How can I tell you without wrecking our friendship? My life is far to complicated,' I thought as I fell asleep.

ERIC (2:00 PM)

I woke-up finding Calleigh on top of me. The sight was breathtaking. 'She looks perfect. Hair spread across my chest, cheek planted on my chest, hand sprawled across my chest as well. Why can't I wake-up to this everyday? Oh that's right, cause I'm to much of a chicken to ask her out! Oh well, it's moments like this that give me courage and will to keep going. I love her! I really do. And when the time is right - which is hopefully soon- I'll tell her. 'Subconsciously I had started to rub my hand up and down her back. 'She's got such smooth skin. She's Flawless, absolutely flawless, prefect. She's my angel. My angel. And I love her!' Her hair brushed across my face, giving me a scent which I had once called Calleigh. ' Her hair smells like vanilla, her perfume is channel, but with something else., something more flowery.' I'm intoxicated. 'It's like a drug. I need it. I can't live without it.' That I know.

She begun to stir. My once peaceful Calleigh was stirring. "Morning Eric," she mumbled smiling.

"Afternoon Cal."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Shit! We gotta get to Valera's."

"Relax, it's only 2:00."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry. You?"

"Very. What do you wanna eat?"

"A burger."

"Same. I'm gonna get changed."

"Okay."

"Um, Eric"

"Oh right, I'm in the living room," I said as I walked to the door.

"Can I have my sweats back?"

"Once I get me jeans on," I said while laughing.

"Damn," she said jokingly.

"Nice try," I said shutting the door.

CALLEIGH

Once we were presentable, we went to a drive through (Wendy's to be exact).

"What do you want?"

"Um... one cheese burger, and a sprite, and fries."

"Make that two cheese burgers and one biggy fry, thank you," he said as he drove to the pickup window.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Why don't we go to my house and eat, Then you can go home, shower, and come back – ready - and pick up me and our two lovely twenty pound turkeys, and our cheese cake," I said.

"Sounds good."

ERIC (6:00 PM)

I was at her house. 'Okay Delko, you're just here to pick up the turkeys, cheesecakes and her. Why am I so bloody NEVOUS?! Breath Delko breath.'

DING! DONG!

"Hey handsome." she said. "Come on in."

"Hey. Wow! You look great, no fabulous! Absolutely fabulous!"

She was wearing a red evening gown, diagonally cut and slightly frilly. The neck line was deep enough to make my head wander, majority. She was wearing long diamond earrings with a silver chain and a pendant that had a 'C' on it in handwriting. Her hair was down just how I liked it.

"Um... thanks," she said slightly blushing.

CALLEIGH

I was blushing and I knew it. "Um, let's get the stuff."

"Ya," he said like he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"The two turkeys are here. I can take one if you want."

"It's okay I got it."

"Trying to be manly?"

"Always," he said laughing, but slightly groaning as he walked to the door.

I grabbed the cheesecake and followed him. He looked good, really good. Better than our beautiful cheesecakes, which we had decorated. 'Black slacks; red, open-collar shirt; with the silver cross I had given him and a matching watch. His short spiked hair looked even better today. Perfect.'

I locked up, as he unlocked his car, and put the turkeys in the back- but left a space for the cheesecake. I put it there, as he opened the door for me." Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied

CALLEIGH (MXINE'S HOUSE)

DING! DONG!

"HEY! Perfect timing. Come on in."

"Here are your turkeys."

"Wow! Two and they look heavy."

"They are," Eric grunted.

''And cheesecake," I said.

"Were can I put them?" asked Eric.

"Over here," said Maxine pointing to the kitchen counter.

"Thank God for counters," Eric said thankfully.

I laughed. " Why is there mistletoe on the table?"

"It had ants in it."

My eyes widened.

"Don't worry Cal, I'll protect you," said Eric stepping in front of me, putting his hands behind him on my waist.

I shivered, 'How can he do this to me?' "Thanks Eric.''

"I'm gonna go clean off," said Maxine rolling her eyes.

"Hey Ryan," I said feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey, it's the cripple," said Eric while laughing. "What's up with your cast?''

"My niece decided to draw a grouchy elf on it. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Right here, uncle Ry."

"Eric, Calleigh this is Camille. Camille, Eric and Calleigh."

"Nice to met you," I said extending my hand. She shook it.

"Hey," was all Eric said.

"It's nice to put a face to a name," she said." Ryan has the weirdest stories about the lab."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Eric.

"So you two like each other right?"

Eric went really pale. I started to blush. "Um..."

"Ya," I said quickly.

"We do?" said Eric who was still slightly confused.

"We're best friends Eric, we're suppose to like each other."

"Right," she said wandering off and laughing to herself.

"Sorry... she's... um..."

"It's fine Ryan. She's just curious. We did show up together," said Eric calmly.

"I'm done!" shouted Natalia, "finally."

"Hey Nat."

"Hi"

"The place looks great."

"Ya, I know."

"Mistletoe is all better," said Maxine as she hung it up.

"I heard Horatio is coming with Yelina."

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Finally."

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it," said Natalia." Shit!"

"What?"

"It's Cooper!"

"Eww," said Maxine.

"Ouch," said Eric.

"Better than Horatio," I said, I guess I was the only one who knew she liked him.

"That is true, well it's now or never," she said as she took a deep breath.

"Hey Nata-"

"Hey Coop, what's up? Come on in."

"Um..." he said pointing upwards,"...well..."

"Well if you don't want to, I mean..."

"Just kiss her already Coop," I hissed.

"Oh, hi I didn't know we had an audience.''

"Ya, well-" but Natalia was cut off by Cooper's lips pressed against her own.

"Was that, um okay?" he asked once he pulled away.

"Ya, it was .. good, really good."

"Thanks, I didn't really-" this time he cut off by Natalia kissing him.

"And now we turn away," said Maxine.

"Ya," agreed Ryan.

"What's going - ew!" said Camille. "Wait, Daniel Cooper?"

"Ya? Oh God, Camille um hi," said Cooper who was all of a sudden really embarrassed.

"How do you know Coop?" asked Eric.

"He's my ex-boyfriend's cousin."

"Awkward much," Maxine whispered to me.

"Ya," I whispered back.

"I'm gonna go sit in a corner," said Camille, holding her head.

I saw Ryan start to hobble toward her." I'll go," I said.

"Thanks," said Ryan sitting down.

I sat with Camille for a bit. "It was sick."

"I agree."

"He was sucking on her face."

"Don't remind me."

"Ya, so you like Eric."

"As a friend."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"No, but..."

"Calleigh, he likes you too."

"Really?"

"Ya. A lot."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, here he comes."

"Hey, you guys okay?"

"Ya, just scared for life."

"I don't blame you. I went and gave him heck, told him to get a room. Natalia laughed and dragged him off to Maxine's guest bed room."

"I'm never staying here," I said.

"I really don't want to know."

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it," yelled Camille. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she walked off.

"What did she mean by that?"

"I dunno," I said quicky.

ERIC

'I wonder what they were talking about?'

"It's Mr. Caine and Ms. Salas," said Camille from the doorway.

"And Ray Jr.," said Horatio.

"Hey H," I said looking up.

He looked up. "Oh, um Ray why don't you and this lovely young lady go get some appetizers, okay?"

"Sure uncle Horatio," he said walking away.

We all turned away to give Horatio and Yelina their privacy.

"Um...Yelina-"

"You know I'm a woman of traditions Horatio," she said while smiling.

"Then how about we shut the door, for my sake."

""Done," she said as she shut the door.

"Are they doing, what I think they're doing?" asked Ray.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Camille. "Thankfully there are doors."

"I really hope that they stay behind that door," I said to Ryan.

"I agree man."

Calleigh had wandered off to find Maxine, when Horatio emerged out from behind the door, holding Yelina's hand. Silently Cooper and Natalia re-emerged from the spare bed room, wandering over to separate crowds. Cooper joined me and Ryan, Natalia joined Calleigh and Maxine.

"What I miss?" asked Cooper.

Horatio and Yelina made out on Max's front door step."

"Yuck, but it looks like I'm not the only one getting some tonight."

"Didn't you already?"

"No, we stopped because I didn't have any protection."

"Oh."

"What base?"

"That's sick Ryan. I'm gonna go carve the turkey."

"What?! It's a legitimate question."

"Delko's right. But if you really want to know, third."

"Nice."

As I walked over to the kitchen I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, it was Horatio. "Sup H."

"Eric, I hope you don't feel I'm cheating on Marisol, in anyway."

"Don't worry H, I knew you liked Yelina for a long time, so it's no biggy. You want to help carve?"

"Sure. Who made the turkeys?"

"Me and Calleigh; I did the lifting, she did the basting."

"Mmm."

By now most of the people had started to arrive. Alexx, Frank, Sam and a couple of other people.

DING! DONG!

"I got it," said Calleigh. "Um... Rick... this is a closed party, may I see your invite?"

"Where's Yelina. I have to talk to her."

"Rick, leave her alone," I said stepping behind her.

"Is something ... oh hello Rick."

"Yelina, let me in!"

"Rick, leave now or I will file for sexual harassment. Rick it's over, I'm dating Horatio."

"What?! That son-of-a-bitch, LET ME IN!"

"Rick, go calm down. Away from here," I said.

"She's lying, she's playing you all."

"Rick, I'll prove it to you I'm dating him," said Yelina, right before she kissed Horatio, on the lips in front of everyone. Ray Jr. groaned, and I don't blame him.

"You whore!"

"Rick," I said stepping in front of Calleigh, "Fuck off," I said before shoving him out of the doorway and slamming the door in his face. I heard Cooper cheering in the back.

"Um... pardon my French?" I said jokingly.

Everyone started to laugh except Calleigh, who was standing right next to me, looking upward.

"Thanks Eric," said Horatio, who then took Yelina to find Ray Jr. puking in the bathroom with Camille.

I looked up and realized Calleigh and I were standing right under the mistletoe.

CALLEIGH

I should've walked away when he wasn't looking, or at least before he saw the mistletoe. But who could blame me. The guy of my dreams, me, mistletoe; it was perfect, except the big crowd watching us. Height wasn't an issue though, I had to wear my ridiculously high, strappy stilettos today; right? All of the sudden we heard banging on the patio window. It was Rick.

"Yelina! You whore!" yelled Rick banging on the glass.

Eric quickly walked over to the patio door. "Ryan, lock this once I'm outside and only open it when I tell you."

"Okay," said Ryan as Eric was about to step outside.

"Ryan draw the blinds, I'll knock five times."

"Eric," I said.

"Cal, someone's gotta do it."

"Don't do anything stupid. 'Kay?"

"Okay," he said as he turned around.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said looking me straight in the eye, hand on his gun. He stepped outside, Ryan pulled the blinds and I started to pace back and forth.

"Frank, can you get your cuffs ready?" I asked. "Just in case."

"Sure."

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ryan opened the door and Eric stepped in holding Rick at gunpoint.

"Cuff him Frank."

"What'd he do?"

"Assaulted an officer. Take him away, please!"

I rushed over to Eric. "Oh my God! Eric are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed his shoulder.

"Ya, I'm fine," he said. "Let's just eat," he said as he walked off.

He was hurt and upset, and I knew it. Not everyone noticed- but I did.

As we ate dinner I sat down next to him. "Why are you lying to me?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm not," he whispered back, laughing slightly.

"You know you're a bad liar. I'll get you some ice," I said as I walked to the fridge. I came back with a Ziploc bag filled with a couple ice cubes. "Here," I aid pressing it to his left eye.

"Thanks, how'd you know?"

"Cause I'm a C.S.I."

"And a damn good one at that," he replied.

We sat together for a while, watching everyone else. Horatio and Yelina were talking to Alexx and her husband. Cooper was having a hard time keeping his hands off of Natalia, so they decided to leave early, taking a very uncomfortable Camille with them, (dropping her off). Frank had come back with good news, "Stetler has been fired and arrested." Cheers rang out . And then Eric broke the silence. ''I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"Running away from the mistletoe."

"Well you owe me then."

''What?!"

''I'll figure it out when the time comes."

''You do that. Um, do you wanna dance?"

And then it struck me "All I want for Christmas" was playing an the radio, and people were starting to dance. "Absolutely," I said, taking his hand. I placed my hand behind his neck, he linked his arms around my back. We danced for a while and then he pulled me closer, and I moved my hands up to fiddle with his short hair, he rested his chin on my head and I rested my cheek on his chest. We danced, and danced, and danced for at least five songs. ''Ahem,'' coughed Alexx.

''Hey Alexx,'' I said.

''Sorry to, um interrupt but I just wanted to say goodnight. Cause I won't see you till after Christmas. Bill, the boys and I are going out of town, to Santa Monica. Bill's sister and her husband live there and they wanted to see the kids, so ya.''

''Aw well Alexx, we'll miss you,'' I said as I gave her a hug.

''Ya. Who's the replacing M.E.?''

''I don't know. I'll see you two,'' pulling us into a group hug. His hand touched my back; but differently, more like he was almost…. Shy. It was still tingling long after he had removed his hand.

''Well I'll see you two later,'' she said winking at me. ''Oh and Calleigh, behave.''

I raised my eyebrows. 'She knows, how does she know?'

By now everyone had left, well everyone except us and Ryan, and Valera (Who were tying to dance-even though Ryan was crippled). ''Hey Cal,''

''Ya Eric?'' I asked.

''Merry Christmas,'' he said handing me a box.

It was a picture frame, with an old picture of us. Alexx had taken it at a club. Horatio, then Yelina on one side. Then Speed, me, and Eric on the other side. The frame was hand made. Decorated with glitter glue, and it said 'FAMILY', in his unmistakable handwriting. But there was a second bit to it as well.

ERIC

As she opened the box with the necklace her breath hitched. ''Do you like it? It reminded me of you.'' It was a silver chain with a diamond studded heart pendant. ''Turn it,'' around I said to her. 'I hope she likes it.'

CALLEIGH

When I turned the pendent around I thought I was going to pass out. It said ''Love you Cal. Forever and Always Eric.'' ''Oh my God Eric, I…I…''

''Cal, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.''

''But Eric, I… I love you too.'' I whispered.

Luckily for us, Ryan and Maxine had somehow ended up making out in a corner, with Ryan up against a wall. ''Let's go for a walk,'' said Eric -who had the biggest smile in the world on his face-as he grabbed my hand, but stopped right before we were under the mistletoe. He looked at me and said ''Cal, only if you're ready.''

''You know how you said you owe me? I'm going to claim that now,'' I said before I pulled him under the mistletoe. At first the kiss was light and innocent, but quickly changed into a five year fueled, passion-filled, addictive (like a drug) kiss. My tongue begged for entrance, he taunted me for a while but then gladly accepted. I begun to find my way around.

ERIC

She tasted perfect. But all to soon air became vital. That was obvious. As we pulled apart we gasped for air, but as soon as that need was filled she pulled me back down hard. As I pulled away I said, ''Not that I ain't enjoying this Cal trust me I am, but if we don't leave now we maybe stuck in Ryan and Max's make-out land.''

''I'd like to go to Eric and Calleigh make-out land,'' she said pulling down on my collar.

''Cal, I don't want to rush anything; so let's go for a walk,'' I said pulling her out of the apartment. We walked on the beach for a while, holding hands, with our shoes in the other. ''Cal, I love you so much. I just don't know if we should tell the lab, even through Stetler's been fired. You know.'' 'Please don't be mad.' ''Like... I want to tell them, but there's that stupid rule. And I think -'' but I was cut-off by her lips against mine.

''I know, and I fell the exact same way. I don't think Horatio, would like the IBA on our asses anymore then they all ready are,'' she said giving me another taste of haven. ''Now let me give you your present,'' she said reaching into her purse. ''It's kind of useless now, but I thought it would still be cute for… us… to keep.''

It was mistletoe. A perfect piece of mistletoe, perfectly trimmed into the classic shape. "It's not ant infested, sorry," she said giggling.

''I love it, like. I'm gonna keep it forever.''

(1 YEAR LATER) CALLEIGH

We had been dating for one year and our anniversary was today. And Eric had sent me a message to meet him in the locker room. Last time we…um…we just, don't talk about it after Ryan and…um…Valera, kind of had the same plan, luckily, they had already started and we caught them (we said he forgot his badge and I forgot my cell).

''Hey…Eric?''

''Hey sexy,'' he whispered in my ear from behind me.

''Jesus Eric! You almost gave me a heart attack. Why are you in a suit?'' I asked as he got down on one knee. ''Oh my God, Eric…''

''From the moment I met you I knew you were special, from the first day I met you. From that day forward, I knew I loved you. At first, I thought it was a crush, but then I realized it was much, much more. Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?'' he said opening the baby blue box, which contained a huge diamond set in a platinum ring.

''Yes,'' I managed to squeak out. ''Yes Eric, I'll marry you. Absolutely.'' I said kissing him. As I pulled away, he slipped the ring on my finger. Then he picked me up and spun ma around, and kissed me over and over again.

Later that day, we called everyone to the break room, and Horatio announced Rick Stetler who had been released two weeks ago) was shot and killed. A silent cheer rang out. Then we announced our engagement, and I was mauled by Alexx. Turns out the new IBA officer in charge of our lab agreed to work relationships, so everything worked out (turns out he was dating Sam). Everyone was happy for us, except a few of the girls who were giving me death glares, and I believe Eric received some too.

The End


End file.
